No tan extraño
by Kyokugami
Summary: Para pagar su deuda con Yûko, la pareja tiene que hospedar a Seishirô en su hotel; su vida no cambia demasiado .


**N/A: **Esta pareja. ESTA PAREJA. ¿Por qué no hay casi nada de ellos en el fandom? (llora) Bueno, pues gracias a cierta personita (que no sé si va a leer esto) me inspiré para escribir esta historia; leí sus Sorata/Arashi y la idea de escribir algo sobre el día diario (si es lo que les pasa cada día, vamos buenos) de estos dos apareció en mi cabeza. Así que gracias, de verdad.

**Disclaimer: **si CLAMP y los personajes fueran míos, no estaría escribiendo fics y mis OTPs serían canon. Vamos, lo típico

**Advertencias: **CrackFluff; las tendencias de Seishirô (xD) y gente que habla de sexo de manera normal (pues como debería de ser, digo yo).

* * *

La cama estaba fría cuando Sorata despertó. Con recelo, miró hacia la pequeña ventana que tenía a su derecha.

Nevaba con suavidad y el cielo estaba cubierto por grises nubes; no se oía ni un alma, ni siquiera los niños que solían salir a la calle a primera hora de la mañana para construir su propio muñeco de nieve. Hacía un gran día para quedarse en la cama, abrazados, dándose mimos.

Eso le hubiera parecido realmente agradable, si no fuera porque su Arashi no tenía sus delicados brazos alrededor de su torso, ni le había dado ningún beso cuando abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera estaba ahí_. Pero no puedes estar muy lejos, nena, _pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Poco a poco, se fue desperezando de la somnolencia que todavía le nublaba la mente y se colocó la bata que su mujer le había regalado. Hizo una mueca cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con el helado suelo, pero con un poco de suerte consiguió que sus pies entraran en las zapatillas.

Caminando lentamente, se dirigió a la cocina, donde siempre la mujer le esperaría con el delantal puesto _–oh, ese delantal…- _y con ganas de aprender nuevas recetas que después no saldrían tan bien como en los libros, pero que le gustaban igualmente. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y— bueno, no se había esperado esa situación.

No había esperado encontrarse con Arashi —la luz de su círculo mágico iluminándola de forma casi angelical —usando su poder para invocar a la Bruja de las Dimensiones. Eso no quería decir que el traje de _miko_ que utilizaba para esas ocasionesno le quedaba bien, claro, pero ver la cara de Yûko sonriendo de esa manera maliciosa… no podía salir nada en claro de eso. Es más, las únicas cosas que esperaba de ella eran "deuda" y "dulces de San Valentín". Teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el mes de diciembre, la mitad de las posibilidades se esfumaban.

—Bien, parece que ya hemos llegado todos a esta pequeña reunión —anunció la Bruja, mientras le daba una calada a su pipa—. Hemos de hablar sobre un asunto de suma importancia, pareja.

Sorata se acercó a la imagen y asintió, tomando la mano de Arashi y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que sé muy bien de lo que hablas, Yûko.

—¿Ah, sí?

El hombre volvió a asentir.

—Es… sobre lo que te debemos, ¿verdad?

La Bruja tomó otra calada antes de responderle. Su expresión no había cambiado, pero parecía un poco más reflexiva.

"_¡Haré lo que sea para encontrar un lugar perfecto donde vivir! ¡Donde los dos podamos compartir nuestra feliz vida de recién casados!"_

—Ése fue tu deseo, ¿verdad, Sorata? —preguntó más para sí misma que para la pareja.

—Nu… nuestro deseo —murmuró Arashi, tan flojo que sólo su marido la escuchó.

—Tu deuda aún no ha sido pagada. Pero no te queda tanto, todavía os he de agradecer que cuidarais del grupo de viajeros.

—No fue nada, de verdad —contestó Sorata. Ese grupo de críos había sido realmente simpático, quizá el grandullón era un poco arisco, pero tampoco mala persona. —Y, bueno, ¿qué debemos hacer?

—Prácticamente lo mismo. Vendrá otro alma en busca de descanso. Pero dejadme que os avise, esta persona es un tanto… especial, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Ra…raro? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿No crees que me seduzca, no?

—Con especial no me refería a _homosexual_, y no creo que quisiera hacerlo de todas formas.

—¡Oye, estás cuestionando mis encantos femeninos! —exclamó indignado, mientras intentaba imitar a Primera, la ídolo de la República de Hanshin.

Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar suspirar, resignadas.

—Sea como sea, dentro de unas horas vendrá vuestro invitado —continuó Yûko—. Conociéndole, no estará hospedado durante mucho tiempo, así que no debería ser un gran problema. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Arashi, quien observaba a Sorata intentando cantar "_Amor entre nubes de algodón" _de Primera—. Sólo ocúpate de que a tu hombre no se le vaya mucho la pinza y todo irá bien.

—Lo haré —dijo mientras la imagen iba difuminándose—. Gracias por todo, de veras.

Yûko esbozó una amable sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su butaca. Antes de que su comunicación se perdiera del todo, guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

—Gracias a vosotros, pareja.

* * *

Cuando comieron el desayuno —unas crêpes de chocolate un poco quemadas— Sorata decidió que irían de compras navideñas; después de todo, dentro de una semana, la República de Hanshin celebraría la Navidad, y él sabía que Arashi se agobiaba en lugares llenos de gente, así que decidió ser precavido por una vez e ir lo antes posible.

La nieve había dejado de descender del cielo y las calles estaban cubiertas de un manto blanco puro que parecía engullir sus pies a cada paso que daban. El aire frío como una cuchilla chocando contra sus mejillas, los niños haciendo ángeles de nieve, el vaho formando círculos de humo y—

—y sí, era el tiempo ideal para ponerse poético.

Pero cuando escuchó a Arashi toser, dejó esos pensamientos para otro momento.

—¿Dulzura? —preguntó mientras deslizaba un brazo por su espalda—, ¿estás bien?

La mirada que le clavó Arashi le _aseguró _que muy bien no estaba, no.

—¡A-ah! ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? —repitió, abrazándola del todo. Palmeó su espalda con delicadeza, pero no funcionó. Fue corriendo hasta la máquina expendedora más cercana y le trajo una lata de naranjada. Tampoco dio resultado. Iba a probar con un refresco de fresa cuando de repente una opción del porqué de ese ataque de carraspera se le pasó por delante.

_Oh, Dios mío_, suspiró internamente.

_Oh. Dios. Mío._

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo de nuevo llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¿Qué? —pudo articular la mujer.

—No me digas… —empezó, pero a medio camino se paró y la miró con un gran sonrojo cubriéndole la cara. Arashi, que de repente paró de toser, hizo lo mismo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada, pero esa mirada le ponía muy nerviosa.

Prácticamente le salían flores y corazones de los ojos.

—Bueno —volvió a intentar Sorata, todavía enrojecido—, la verdad es que una cosa como ésa no se le guarda a tu cariñín, no señor. Pero ahora que lo sé todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad?

_¿Pero qué…? No se pensará que estoy embarazada._

_¿Verdad?_

—Solo que no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿vale? Podrías pillar un buen catarro y eso no sería nada bueno, y…

_Menos mal._

—Sorata, no te entiendo —susurró, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de las personas que los miraban al pasar. Cerró los ojos y reflexionó sobre la situación. Sólo había tosido un poco y su marido ya se estaba preocupando de esa manera. Se sonrojó aún más. Pero había algo que no encajaba: —¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sus caras estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

—No hace falta que escondas… que ayer dormiste sin ropa, _nena_.

El puñetazo que se llevó al estómago fue épico, para no olvidar (_encantador_, diría él, pero es que Sorata es un poco masoquista). Vamos, lo normal.

Y después de todo, las compras fueron como siempre.

* * *

—Sorata —susurró Arashi.

—¿Sí, cariño? —preguntó el hombre con un tono igual de bajo.

—Creo que hay alguien más en casa.

—Oh —Se escucharon unos pasos—. _¿Qué?_

No había ninguna luz encendida en la casa, pero los ruidos de alguien paseándose por los pasillos y alborotándolo todo eran inequívocos. Ya era de noche y los dos estaban cansados de caminar entre masas de gente e individuos disfrazados del Tío Gordito (tal y como lo llamaría Sorata) intentando acosar a Arashi (tal y como lo veía él, claro está). Realmente no tenían ganas de hacer nada más que tirarse a la cama y descansar para el día siguiente, aunque no tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo porque el día siguiente también sería festivo y las personas de Hanshin se caracterizaban por dos cosas: sus ganas de fiesta y su impuntualidad.

Tampoco era como si se sintieran ofendidos.

—Vamos a entrar —dijo Arashi, ignorando el puchero de su marido y arrastrándolo por el brazo. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su blusa y las introdujo con cautela en el cerro. Las giró, y con el _clic_ la puerta se abrió. Cuando entraron y cerraron la puerta, se vieron envueltos de una profunda oscuridad.

Y Sorata hizo lo más estúpido que se podría hacer en estos casos.

—_¿H-hay alguien ahí? _—murmuró mientras se colgaba del brazo de su mujer. Sin recibir ninguna respuesta, siguieron caminando a tientas por el recibidor hasta que llegaron al comedor. Allí volvieron a sonar pisadas ajenas y Sorata casi se tiró encima de Arashi, demostrando quien llevaba los pantalones en esa relación. Ejem. —_¡De ésta no salimos, de ésta no salimos!_

—_¡Shh, cállate, que lo vas a empeorar!_

Y lo empeoró.

Se escucharon ruidos de un cuchillo cortando _algo__**. **_Y una risa floja bastante macabra. Y de nuevo pasos que cada vez se hacían más cercanos e hicieron que Sorata se agarrara más a ella sin dobles intenciones ni nada.

—_¡Te lo he dicho!_

—_¿Bueno, y yo qué sabía?_

—_¡Eso! ¿Y él que sabía?_

La voz era demasiado grave para que perteneciera a Sorata. Los dos giraron su cabeza y se encontraron con un hombre de pelo negro disfrazado de cura (o de todos modos era lo que más parecía) y un cuchillo de cocina que _no _estaba manchado de sangre.

—Yûko me contó dirigís un hostal, y mira por donde, necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche.

* * *

—Me llamo Seishirô. Siento haberles causado tantas molestias, sólo estaba intentando cocinar algo como agradecimiento por su amabilidad —explicó el hombre misterioso mientras bebía una taza de té.

—Ah, no pasa nada. Sólo que no esperábamos que llegaras tan pronto. —dijo Sorata, ahora más tranquilo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá del comedor—. ¿Verdad, cariño?

—Claro que no —se escuchó desde la cocina—. Pero no fui yo la que casi se muere del susto cuando lo vi.

—Ya, ya… ¡pero al menos he podido abrazarte~! Por cierto, Seishirô, ¿qué le trae por aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿qué ha podido desear un hombre como tú para acabar viajando entre dimensiones?

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—Soy un caza tesoros; obviamente, yo estoy buscando el _mío_ —respondió entre galletita y galletita, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Aunque sonó un poco raro, eso no evitó que Sorata se fascinara.

—¿De verdad? En realidad, yo también quería ser explorador o aventurero cuando era pequeño, pero por giros que da la vida acabé siendo profesor de historia…

—¿Historiador? Eso también parece muy interesante —dijo Seishirô con una amable sonrisa. Iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de Arashi, quien se sentó al lado de su marido.

—¿Qué te parece, cariño? ¡Tenemos a un caza tesoros en casa!

—Qué bien —comentó Arashi con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡A que sí!

Antes de que Arashi dijera nada, esta vez fue el hospedado quien le interrumpió con un suspiro y una sonrisa que pasó de amable a mórbida.

—Tampoco hay para tanto.

Otra pausa, pero esta vez un poco incómoda. Seishirô posó la taza encima de la mesa, cruzó sus piernas y les miró con ojos aburridos.

—La verdad es que no es un trabajo tan _excitante_, si lo piensas bien. Si encuentras lo que buscas todo está bien, pero si lo que buscas es un par de —uh— bueno, personas que parecen huir de mí, la cosa ya no es tan fácil…

—¿Hu… huyendo…?

—Sí. Ya llevo años —o más, esto de que en cada dimensión el tiempo transcurra de manera diferente es un lío— buscándolos. Lo peor es que cada vez que me ven huyen de mí como si fuese un secuestrador. Ni que yo tuviera pinta tan sospechosa, ¿verdad?

De nuevo apareció un silencio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sorata y Arashi se miraron con caras que decían _"¿En qué nos hemos metido…?"_ y _"¡Pervertido, no dejaré que toques a mi esposa!"_

—Uh… ¿Entonces está buscando _personas_? No cofres del pirata, o reliquias. ¿PERSONAS?

—Sí, personas —continuó Seishirô como si nada—. Pero no personas corrientes.

—¿Zombies? —preguntó Sorata con miedo.

—No. —Pausa dramática—. Vampiros.

—¿Va… vampiros?

—Sí, y no sólo vampiros. Vampiros gemelos, ni más ni menos —explicó el 'caza tesoros' con voz monótona, pero por alguna razón parecía orgulloso—. Uno puede pensar que los vampiros son criaturas sensuales. Pues bueno, eso es totalmente cierto; pero no creas que ésa la única razón de mi búsqueda. Todo empezó cuando…

Los dos se volvieron a mirarse mientras Seishirô les explicaba su historia, perplejos (aunque Arashi lo disimulaba más), y esta vez Sorata sí que se preocupó por la seguridad de su esposa, aunque después descubrió que el tío estaba obsesionado por un vampiro que probablemente tendría sus razones para escapar de él.

Pasaron quince minutos y Seishirô aún no había callado, hablando sobre criaturas sobrenaturales, pasados traumáticos y aventuras de lo más estrambóticas. Pero la pareja no tuvo el lujo de escucharlas ya que estaban demasiado ocupados alucinando.

—¿Me estáis escuchando?

—¡Ah! ¿Qué? Sí, sí. Siga, siga.

—Genial, porque estaba llegando a la parte donde los encuentro en una dimensión donde había baños termales por todos sitios…

La noche de relax se fue al garete.

* * *

—¿Cariño?

—¿Mmm?

—Te dije que sería gay.

Un largo suspiro.

—Que sí, que sí, ya me lo has dicho cinco veces. Quiero dormir, ¿vale?

Risas y el ruido de las sábanas moviéndose.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Buenas noches, Arashi.

—Buenas noches, Sora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sorata despertó con un insufrible golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación; pero la cama estaba cálida a pesar de que podía ver que estaba volviendo a nevar y su esposa dormía en sus brazos, y pensó que realmente la vida podía ser muy buena. Se frotó los ojos, preguntándose si todo era un sueño o la realidad, cuando se volvieron a repetir los golpes y eso le dejó fuera de toda duda. Nunca llegaría a entender cómo Arashi podía dormir con todo el jaleo.

_Como la casa no esté en llamas, voy a matarte._

Sorata arrastró sus pies hacia la puerta y la abrió sin ganas para ver la cara sonriente de Seishirô (que ya no era tan espeluznante como el día anterior). Llevaba puesto el delantal rosa de su esposa y el cuchillo de cocina en la mano izquierda.

—Buenos días —dijo el invitado—, he pensado en preparar el desayuno para compensar las molestias que he causado.

—Seishirô, ya le dije que no era una molestia. ¡Éste es nuestro trabajo! —Sorata sonrió un poco a pesar de que aún tenía mucho sueño—. Ahora bajamos, voy a despertar a Arashi.

—Muy bien —Seishirô hizo un gesto con la mano libre y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Sorata volvió a cerrar la puerta suavemente y se dirigió hacia la figura durmiente de su esposa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y los ojos de Arashi se abrieron lentamente.

—Buenos días, cariño.

—Hmm —respondió ella con la cara más adorable que Sorata hubiese visto nunca.

_Lástima que Arashi nunca nos deje tener sexo por la mañana._

* * *

—Entonces… ¿ha dormido bien, Seishirô? —preguntó Arashi mientras servía el café.

—Sí, muchas gracias. Han sido muy amables por acogerme.

—¡Nada, nada! —exclamó Sorata, agitando las manos para quitar peso a la situación—. Además, ¡tus crêpes están deliciosas! —Arashi le miró fijamente—. ¡Pe… pero nunca mejores que las de mi dulzura, no señor!

Después de un pequeño silencio, Seishirô se rio entre dientes.

— Vosotros hacéis una pareja encantadora, ¿lo sabéis?

Los dos se sonrojaron; todo el mundo sabía que eran pareja, pero nadie les había dicho eso.

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó el profesor, su cara de felicidad tal y como la de un niño cuando le compras lo que desea.

—Claro. Es obvio que los dos os queréis mucho, aunque a Arashi siempre le cueste expresarlo y tú en ocasiones te pases de la raya —La mirada de Seishirô parecía melancólica—. Ya me gustaría que la persona más importante para mí reciprocara mis sentimientos de esa forma.

—La persona más importante para ti… —murmuró Arashi, aún ruborizada—, te refieres a ese vampiro, Subaru.

—Sí. Él fue el que me dio su sangre para que pudiera sobrevivir. Ahora él es mi presa y le necesito para poder seguir viviendo, pero está huyendo de mí y cada vez me siento más débil —soltó un largo suspiro—. Por eso os envidio, Arashi, Sorata; vosotros podéis veros cada día, disfrutar de las cosas cotidianas. Ir juntos bajo un paraguas mientras llueve. Tener sexo por la mañana…

—No —interrumpió Sorata—. Arashi nunca nos deja hacer eso.

—Ah, bueno. Pero vosotros entendéis.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Seishirô siguió comiendo crêpes como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que la pareja intercambió miradas incómodas de rato en rato.

_El tipo necesita ayuda, _pensó Sorata. _Supongo que podría darle uno de mis súper consejos sobre relaciones. _Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, fue Arashi quien dio el paso.

—¿Seishirô?

—Hm.

—Creo que deberías decirle todo eso la próxima vez que veas a ese chico.

Eso tomó la atención del caza tesoros.

—Tampoco me escucharía —respondió como si fuese un hecho.

—Pues haz que te escuche —replicó Arashi con dureza—. Hazle saber que no quieres hacerle daño. Que quieres hacer todo eso que has dicho. Lo de no huir y poder veros, lo de ir en paraguas —Su expresión se suavizó—. Estoy segura de que nada está perdido.

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Y si la cosa va bien, también lo del sexo! —añadió Sorata para animar la situación—. ¡Todo va a salir bien!

La expresión de Seishirô era ilegible. Tenía una mezcla de confusión, tristeza y de enfado; no por ellos, sino por él. Era ambigua, como alguien que no sabe qué hacer en una situación difícil. Pero, de repente, sonrió.

—Gracias —agradeció, animado—, supongo que ahora han vuelto mis ganas de volver a mi búsqueda. Y cuando le encuentre, haré lo vosotros decís, y… oh —El silencio se instaló de nuevo en la sala.

—¿Qué le pasa? —cuestionó Sorata, no del todo seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

—Es un vampiro, no voy a poder hacerlo con él por la mañana…

_¡Pues hazlo por la noche!_, iba a contestar el profesor, pero las imágenes mentales que vinieron no se lo permitieron.

* * *

Cuando acabaron de comer, Seishirô le dijo a la pareja que ya se iba a la próxima dimensión. Antes de partir, Seishirô le dio un paquete a Arashi.

—En esta dimensión va a celebrarse navidad, ¿verdad? Pues esta es mi muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por mí —explicó el caza tesoros mientras revelaba el poder de su ojo de mentira, que lo empezó a rodear.

— ¡Espere un segundo! —exclamó Sorata. Desapareció y al poco rato volvió con un paquete grande envuelto de un papel rojizo que lanzó hacia Seishirô—. ¡Tome, esto le puede ayudar!

—Gracias.

Su invitado desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sorata y Arashi se miraron y suspiraron.

—¿Qué es lo que le has dado, Sora?

—Un delantal —Sorata vio confusión en la mirada de su esposa—. En principio te lo compré para ti ayer, pero la imagen de él llevando el tuyo se va a quedar grabada en mi cabeza. Y no de una buena manera. Siempre te puedo regalar algo más útil…

—Oh, bueno, eso me deja más tranquila. Lo único que me pregunto es el contenido de nuestro regalo.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente hasta que la navidad se sentó en la República de Hanshin. Y Yûko también decidió darles una 'visita'.

—¿Qué tal os fue con Seishirô? —preguntó la Bruja a través de la pantalla mágica.

—Bueno —empezó Sorata mientras se abrochaba la camisa que su esposa le había regalado—, era un tipo un poco raro, pero no malo del todo.

—Ves, ya os dije que no sería nada —Yûko se detuvo un segundo, pensativa—. Me dijo que os diera las gracias por el delantal, ahora no teme a mancharse la sotana cuando cocina.

—Sabía que era un buen regalo.

—Hmm. También me dijo que os dio un regalo. ¿Lo habéis abierto?

—Todavía no —respondió Arashi, con dicho regalo en la mano—. Ahora mismo iba a-

—¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! —exclamó Yûko, obviamente disfrutando del misterio— ¡Seguro que es genial!

—¡Genial, genial! —corearon Maru y Moro.

—Uh… bueno —murmuró mientras sus finos dedos se dedicaban a desenvolver el paquete. Se encontró con una pequeña caja hecha de madera de roble. Un poco nerviosa, la abrió lentamente, y su contenido le sorprendió.

Un montón de papeles.

Cogió el primer papel que encontró dentro y lo leyó internamente:

"_Como vi que os gustaron tanto las crêpes, he decidido dejaros la receta. De paso, he escrito las recetas de los platos que me salen mejor. Espero que os guste~"_

—¿Y bien, qué es? —coaccionó la Bruja, perdiendo un poco la calma.

Arashi, sin decir nada, se fue de la sala con los papeles y la caja. Un segundo después, volvió con una sonrisa que no era para nada de su carácter y sin los papeles.

—El regalo es la caja. ¿Bastante bonita, verdad?

—¿Eeeh? —se quejaron el trío de visitantes—. ¡Qué aburrido!

Sorata notó algo raro en todo eso.

—Um, cariño… ¿no tenías unos papeles en la mano? ¿Dónde están?

—_**No, no los tenía **_—contestó su mujer con una mirada que podía matar hasta a la mismísima Mokona—. ¿Pero a quién le importa eso?

—Y-ya, vale…

—Ahora, Sora, ¿no te apetecen unas crêpes caseras?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Sorata se olvidó del interior de la caja y se dirigió hacia la cocina—. ¡Voy a preparar las cosas!

La sonrisa que Arashi dirigió a Yûko era triunfal.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gustan los crêpes? Ya sabéis, vuestra opinión es lo que me hace mejorar.


End file.
